The Three Little Saiyans
by Poppy2
Summary: Chichi gets mad at the boys and kicks them out and Vegeta is annoying Bulma so she does the same. How will the guys survive and who will learn a new word?


1 The Three Little Saiyans  
  
"Goku!!" Chichi yelled at the tall Saiyan outside. "You haven't been alive for a month and you're already trying to corrupt my sons with all that fighting!"  
  
"Awww, come on, Chichi," the docile man with currently blonde hair responded.  
  
"Yeah, Mom!" squealed a shorter version of the man. "I wanna train with Dad!"  
  
"I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway, Mom. School's out and I've already graduated," another tall figure asked approaching the black haired woman who watched them all sternly.  
  
"Gohan! You could be studying and getting a head start on all your college courses right now!! Do you know how important college is?" she dragged on and on about Ivy League schools and what-not for a little while as the blonde teenager before her just stared disinterestedly in her general direction not really paying any attention and day dreaming of whipped cream and marshmallows.  
  
After a good two minutes of this, Goku began to tire of the woman's ranting and uttered just barely audible for everyone to hear, "Chichi, would you please shut up for once?"  
  
All three witnesses glanced towards the confused Saiyan whose remark had caught their attention with awe evident on their faces.  
  
Chichi straightened herself up diligently, and in a calmer voice issued her decree, "Fine, but don't any of you three expect to come back into the house anytime soon." With that, she spun around on her heels and walked silently into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Giving each other an understood look, the three males shrugged their shoulders in unison and set out in the general direction of the woods behind the house in search of shelter as the cool night gusts of wind began to chill their bodies.  
  
  
  
It was a slow morning when Vegeta sat angrily at the kitchen table waiting impatiently for his breakfast with Trunks as Bulma stood over the stove inadvertantly talking to Chichi on the phone. The blue haired woman continued on and on paying little if any attention to the burning pancakes before her.  
  
As the hunger pains in Vegeta's stomach began to grow causing him to be even more ornery, he yelled out to her, "Would you stop your incessant rambling, Woman, and bring me my breakfast already?!"  
  
"I gotta go, Chichi," Bulma sighed aggravatedly. ".... Yeah, Vegeta's got something stuck up his ass again.... yeah.... ok, well I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and scooped the hundreds of burnt pancakes from off of the over-sized stove and divided them equally upon two large plates.  
  
"It's about time," Vegeta grumbled as Bulma finally placed his breakfast before him in a disorderly manner.  
  
"Yeah, Mom," Trunks chimed in. "I'm starving."  
  
Bulma frowned at them and mumbled more to herself than them as she began to clean the piling breakfast dishes, "Maybe Chichi had a point with kicking out all the men."  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I said maybe I should kick you out and make you fend for yourself."  
  
"I'd like to see you try," Vegeta snickered. "You can't order me around like that loud-mouth mate of Kakarrott's does him."  
  
Vegeta stood gawking in the outside doorway to the Capsule Corp mansion watching as a furious Bulma gave him one last frown before slamming the door shut in his face, leaving alone in the front yard and locked out. He looked in one of the wide windows at the purple haired boy that stood there looking sympathetically at him. Trunks gave him one last wave before Bulma shooed him away from the window and closed the blinds so that there was no way her husband could get into the house whether it be by stepping through the door or looking in the window.  
  
Defeated, Vegeta took to the air in the direction of Kakarrott's house to see for himself just what Bulma was talking about.  
  
He swiftly flew by a familiar ki in the depths of the forest and slowed down his pace until he was hovering midair. Had that been Kakarrott? It couldn't have been, he was at least a hundred miles away from his residence. Perhaps Chichi really had kicked him out. If that was true, then where were the other two brats? He spun around and began to head back towards where he'd felt Kakarrott's presence.  
  
Landing softly on the ground, Vegeta sought out the other Saiyan methodically until he could hear the incessant whistling of the dimwit he was seeking. The prince covered his sensitive ears obviously bothered by the man who skipped carelessly through the forest carrying a few logs. Unable to withstand the high-pitched drones any longer, Vegeta finally made his presence known and gave up his element of surprise.  
  
"Would you stop that infernal racket?!" he yelled at a confused Goku.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta," Goku said happily with his signature grin plastered across his lips. "What are you doing here?" He watched as Vegeta slowly uncovered his ears and scowled at him angrily.  
  
"I came to see about this business of you getting kicked out of your own house!" Vegeta grumbled straightening himself up into his usual stance, arms crossed over his chest. "A true warrior would never be so submissive to such a weak species as your mate."  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head cognizantly and replied, "Well Chichi also kicked out Goten and Gohan."  
  
Vegeta scoffed, "Ridiculous. I can't believe you call yourself a Saiyan."  
  
"Hey, you try living with Chichi and see how you fair against her before you go criticizing me!" Goku shot back defensively.  
  
This made Vegeta smirk. "I could deal with her no problem. If she gave me any trouble, then I'd just blast her into the next dimension!"  
  
Goku rolled his eyes and began to walk away, "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I have to bring this firewood back to my new house so that I can make a fire you can join me if you want."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Vegeta followed the perky man through the forest until they came to a clearing.  
  
"Here we are," Goku announced. "Home sweet home."  
  
"Home? There's nothing here!!" Vegeta said looking around the barren area.  
  
"Yes there is," Goku argued. "Look, I just built my new house this morning!"  
  
"Then where is it?!"  
  
Goku pointed a finger proudly to a rather small structure to the side of the clearing. "Right there, silly!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta cried incredulously. "But that's just a bunch of children's toys! It's not even big enough for you to fit inside!"  
  
"Hey," Goku interrupted beginning to get defensive. "Tinker-Toys are not just children's play things! They're for ages six and up, and I'm older than six! They're awesome man, you can build anything with them!! And besides, you try building a large house with that stuff! It took me along time to build and six boxes of Tinker-Toys Ultra Building Packs."  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked up to the dollhouse-sized structure. "I find it hard to believe that you can actually fit in that thing."  
  
"I actually haven't tried getting in yet. I've been too busy building it and stuff to actually get a chance to relax inside."  
  
Again Vegeta grunted, this time nudging the structure just slightly with his toe. A few creaks could be heard and both Saiyans watched the waist-high building meticulously. One of the thin beams snapped in half and then in a wave of cracks, squeaks, and whines the entire building collapsed to the ground sending a small wave of dust outward in its wake.  
  
"Hey! You knocked my house down!" Goku angrily yelled at Vegeta.  
  
The former prince stood staring intently at the mass of Tinker-Toys at his feet and then up at Goku with an awe-stricken face. "Unbelievable, Kakarrott, that felt so good."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is that term humans use so much? You know, when something's entertaining?"  
  
"What? You mean fun?"  
  
"Yes! That's it!" Vegeta hollered. "It was fun. I had FUN wrecking that pathetic house of yours.... and I want to do it again!"  
  
"Are you ok, Vegeta?" Goku asked him. The once up-tight Saiyan's sudden change in attitude made him uneasy.  
  
"Yes, of course I am," Vegeta retorted. "Rebuild your house right now so that I can destroy it once more."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Rebuild your stupid house right now, Kakarrott!"  
  
Goku took off into the woods in a fearful frenzy leaving Vegeta alone in the clearing to relish his newly found feeling of fun.  
  
After a few minutes of unconscious thought of destruction, Vegeta finally found that Goku was nowhere to be seen. He cursed himself for not keeping track of where the idiot had gone and began to seek out his energy again, heading steadily in its direction.  
  
A minute had passed when Vegeta felt Goku's presence nearing once again. He smirked to himself and flew in his direction to yet another clearing in the forest. Once again he landed and looked around for the Saiyan. He could feel Goku's ki, but the black haired man was nowhere to be seen. A small voice addressed him from behind.  
  
"Hi Mr. Vegeta," it was Goten.  
  
"Oh, it's Kakarrott's brat," Vegeta annoyedly stated to himself as his eyes settled on a small house made out of rulers on the edge of the clearing. It was at least four times the size of Goku's Tinker-Toy house, but it was still really small. A smirk spread over his face as he raised his hand and readied himself for an energy attack on the small structure.  
  
"What are you doing?" Goten asked curiously watching Vegeta intently.  
  
"I'm having fun," Vegeta remarked sending his attack towards the house and ultimately destroying it.  
  
When the dust settled, a rather confused Goku sat hunched over in the middle of the debris with a banana stuffed midway into his mouth gawking in Vegeta and Goten's direction. "Uh, hi guys," he spat swallowing the banana as best he could.  
  
Cackles erupted from Vegeta's throat as he delectated in his work of completely incinerating the child's plastic and wood house.  
  
"Oh no!" Goten cried. "Gohan's gonna kill me when he finds out that all the rulers he let me borrow for my house are gone!"  
  
Vegeta continued to cackle and laugh as he watched Goku take his youngest son's hand and hurry him through the woods towards what was probably Gohan's house.  
  
"That was even more fun than the Tinker-Toys!" he told himself. "Now where'd they go? They probably went to Gohan's house." He snickered to himself and followed their path at practically skipping and wanting to enjoy his newfound feelings all the more.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Vegeta stumbled upon yet another clearing in the woods. The house that occupied this space was far easier to find and was also much bigger. He slowly approached and examined the fair sized, brick structure and smiled to himself pleased with his next mission.  
  
Vegeta had always known that Gohan was definitely the smartest of the Son household, but still didn't expect to see that the demi-Saiyan had produced a quaint sized, brick house with what looked like running water and electricity in such a short time. Nevertheless, this would most likely prove to be the most exciting of the three houses to destroy.  
  
He found the front door and backed up far enough away so that none of the debris would hit him, but he'd still be able to fully watch the house fall. A small ball of ki formed in his hand and he began to position it just right so that it would hit the front door. He was about to send the ball of energy flying when a stern figure in the window caught his attention.  
  
There in the kitchen stood a woman with short, blue hair looking rather angrily at him. Her hands were on her hips and a tall figure with short, black hair stood proudly behind her watching him as well with a mug of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Don't...you...dare," she told him obstinently. "And what's this I hear about you wrecking Goku and Goten's houses down?"  
  
Vegeta mumbled something to himself, but didn't answer her. Behind Bulma, Gohan stood grinning at him.  
  
"I want you to apologize right now!" she ordered him.  
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta retorted. "They were pathetic buildings anyway!!"  
  
"Apologize right now, or you'll be making your own dinner from now on!"  
  
Crossing his arms, he mumbled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Could you repeat that? I didn't hear you," a voice called from the opposite window where a blithe, black haired man peered out at him with a miniature version of himself.  
  
The former prince growled to himself and yelled at them, "I'M SORRY FOR DESTROYING YOUR PATHETIC EXUSES FOR HOUSES, KAKARROTT AND KAKARROTT'S BRAT!!"  
  
"It's ok," Goku replied chipperly before he and Goten brought their heads back in the window. Bulma gave him one last frown and then followed suit, Gohan remaining near the window just a tad longer as Vegeta approached him.  
  
"So how did you build this house in just a day?" Vegeta asked him interestedly.  
  
"Who says I built it?" Gohan asked. "I knew I couldn't build a decent house in only a few hours so I went and asked Bulma if I could borrow one of her house Dino-caps. I noticed that you and my dad were talking on my way over so I decided to ask Bulma to come along with me incase you showed up."  
  
Vegeta just sneered at him as the teenager just gave him an I'm- smarter-than-you look and turned into the house leaving Vegeta alone outside. Suddenly, a package was thrown at him and he caught it, listening as Gohan's voice called out to him once more, "Here ya go, Godzilla!"  
  
Scowling, Vegeta looked down at the package in his arms and soon found himself with a wide, immature grin smeared across his lips as his eyes scanned over the labels of his new Legos pack. "Mondo cool," he uttered to himself. 


End file.
